Disobey Me Again
by kittykittyyaoilover
Summary: I need him, he needs me. Its as simple as that. Maybe I like pain, maybe I'm a masochist, it doesn't matter. I need him. He needs me. Simple as that.


**Sadism**

**Its Bronzeshipping time!**

* * *

Being with him is a constant fight.

A constant war.

My mind was, excuse me still is shattered, he was supposed to be banished to the Shadow Realm but I couldn't let that happen. No matter how psychotic or abusive my yami could be I couldn't let him leave. He was mine and I was his.

Whether he liked to admit it or not Mariku needed me as I need him.

_It started as it always does, with Mariku's lips on mine, his hands clawing my skin and his hands working to remove my clothing. __I yelp out as his razor sharp teeth sink into my neck, drawing blood. Crimson pumps to the surface. He laps it up greedily, kissing a bloody trail down my chest._

Mariku has put my life in danger but I find that I can't live without him existing. Ishizu always told me that there was a good to the bad and vice versa. Maybe so but that was nothing of what Mariku and I had. The bad literally infected me but I didn't care.

_The kisses and bites continued as Mariku made his way down south. He yanked my pants down and tossed them, along with my underwear into the darkness of his soul room. He took my into his mouth, taking up a fast paced speed. I was moaning and writhing under him. _

_I love it._

I love the pain, I always have. When he took over my body and used me as collateral for the shadow duel with Yugi. I enjoyed every bit of pain that came with every life point lost. It split my mind in half, giving birth to something far more sinister. Even Mariku was shocked.

_I try to buck my hips up but Mariku digs his fingernails into my hips. I cry out and find I want more. I grip his hair shove my cock as far down his throat as it will go. I scream his name and cum. He laughs and removes me from his mouth. My essence is a clear taste on his tongue as he forces his dominant appendage down my accepting throat. _

But along with whatever pain he caused me, he gave me something more. I got so much more than the pain that I needed. That I wanted. I was glad to accept the pain he gave me. But that pain came the most beautiful thing. With pleasure came pain and with pain came so much more. I never thought it would happen to us. I didn't know it could happen.

_I hear the cries from the other room but I could care less. I was busy. Mariku kissed me roughly and pinned my arms above my head as he thrust hard into to me. I screamed out in pain. Delicious, delicious pain. _

This was something new for me and I wasn't sure if I wanted it but by then I was out of the hospital. Mariku told me to just leave it in the trash but I couldn't. I don't know why. I most certainly didn't want it. Or was that Mariku talking again?

_I moan out as the thrust increase the force and speed up. Mariku takes my cock into his hand and begins pumping it in time with his thrusts. _

My yami was the dark that took me over. The dark that made me what I am today. Most of my time is spent with him. In the throws of passion with my lover. I don't really if its a lie or not. I am and always be his and he will always be mine. Maybe I like pain. Maybe I like it. Maybe I'm a masochist but so what.

_I hear the cries start again. But louder this time. Usually I hear them until it cries itself out. Why would I care? Did I really not listen to my yami. I must listen to him, because he's right. He is always. He told me I would be left alone and betrayed and that was true. If everyone got to be happy why didn't I get my chance. Was I really hated that much? I don't care, I really do but I say I don't. I can't lie to him but so what. Lies make things more interesting. _

_Before long I scream his name and come hard onto our chests. With one more thrust he presses into my sweet spot and he cums. He screamed out my name and captures my lips in a breath stealing kiss. Again I hear the crying. Mariku climbs off me and I get up, despite the pain in my backside. I get used to the pain. Always have, always will. _

_I walk into my own soul room where a large gold play pin sits on the floor. I smile slightly and scoop the baby up. _

_"Hungry?" I ask, even though I know she can't answer me. _

_I pad over to the small shelf and pull a bottle and formula off the shelf as I set her on the bed. After preparing the bottle, I feed her and burp her and change her. _

_In my work I didn't even notice Mariku leaning in the door to my soul room. _

_"Everything okay?" I ask. _

Mariku doesn't come in my soul room, not after she was born. He didn't want her so he didn't bother with her. Its me that kept her. I went against his words and I knew that. He knew that.

_"Is it okay?" he asks casually stepping into the light of my soul room._

_"Yeah, she was just hungry" I say, ready to place her in her crib._

_Before I can do so Mariku snatches her out of my arms. I scream out for him to let her go but its too late. She's gone. He killed her._

_I scream and cry and beg for her return. Mariku simply walks back to my door and exits my soul room, leaving my to sob out my sorrow on the floor. _

_'Don't disobey again hikari' Mariku whispers into my mind as he laughs at the pain he just caused me._

I have become accustomed to pain but now its worse than ever. My little one is gone. But I still return to my yami's side, no matter how much pain dwells there. I need him to guide me.

And I will never disobey him again.

* * *

**Well I don't even know where this fic came from but I'm back. I give credit to NightingaleNightTheif, who gave my inspiration for this fic with her bronzeshipping fic in her one shots. Thanks! Talina wrote the regular print and I wrote the italics.**

**Stay gold and stay awesome readers!:3 **


End file.
